I will never loose trust in you
by xIceasbeautyx
Summary: Dawn has to save her friends from a killer, but when she can't who saves her? minor ikarishipping at the moment major ikarishipping in the later chapter.


case anyone is confused when ever you hear 'I said' or 'I' im talking for Dawn so this story is from Dawns point of view.

**EDIT: thanks to RainbowMunchies, I fixed ALOT of grammar and punctuation, I had to re-upload my story though so D;. **

**So special Thanks to RainbowMunchies for not holding back on my grammar and issues.**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh I love Ikarishipping but this chapter dosen't have much of it, if i were to post the next chapter it would be loaded with ikarishipping. Also I tried adding some humor which didn't work too well I will work on that in the next chapter....**

**Dawn: ooh this is gonna be exciting!**

**me: no it's not. -_-**

**Paul: tell me why im always paired with her?**

**Dawn: because you loves meh ^_^**

**Paul: thats so untrue**

**me: I do the diclaimer: I own nothing not the characters*except alexa* I do not own the series I do not own pokemon AT ALL if i did we'd still have misty...**

* * *

The story told of a beautiful women with skin as pale as snow, and cold as ice.  
Many stories depicted her with pitch black hair.

Her eyes were often switched around some said that her eyes are ice clear some say their pitch black. Her abilities included, freezing people to death, or to haunt them. She couldn't attack you if you were in your house she must be invited in then, she would kill everyone.-- Other stories depicted her as a ruthless ice vampire she feasted on the blood of humans who were foolish enough to enter her icy domain. Her name was Yuki Onna.

* * *

Ash Dawn and Brock were enjoying the snow on there way to Snowpoint city... Well everyone but Dawn she was stupid enough to walk in the snow in a minidress so, all she did was complain about how cold it was.

"Well Dawn if you're so cold why Don't you head back and get you better clothing?" Ash said, finally getting annoyed about her wimpering. "No I don't need to im perfectly able to take care of myself i thought I'd j-j-just tell you I was cold" Dawn said angrily noticing Ash's attitude.

**The sun was bright but it was still so cold, how is it sooo cold?** Dawn said to herself. She looked over at ash brock and pikachu who were so happy about the next gym battle, that she didn't feel like bringing them down. She knew her clothing choice wasn't smart but then again she was never really prepared for the cold anyways in twinleaf town it barely ever snowed and when it did kenny would scare dawn into not wanting to go.

**[Flashback]**

"Kenny I want to go outside!!" A 7 year old Dawn yelled at him it was finally snowing in Twinleaf, and Dawn was super excited about the new snowfall.

"Aww but Deedee didn't you hear about what happened to the last kids who tried to play in the snow?"  
Kenny question Dawn, giving her a glare.

"W-w-what happened... **and do not call me Deedee**"

Kenny begun saying in a threatening voice "The two little kids were playing out side whan all the sudden...." Kenny stopped

"WHAT??!!!"Dawn screamed

"They were eaten alive by Yuki Onna, The horrible ice witch"  
kenny freaked dawn out so bad with that story, she cried that day.

**[End of flashback]**

Dawn remembered all the things her mother told her about Yuki Onna, Since Kenny had scared Dawn so bad with that story. that her mother had to explain how Yuki Onna was a fictional character and that there was nothing to fear.

The story around Dawn's town was that yuki onna would suck your blood till you were as pale as she was But she could only do so if you were walking in her territory Yuki Onna's territory was often surrounded by frosslass with a deadly glare in their eyes.

Dawn had started to freak her self out, so she quickly quit thinking about it.

"Dawn"Ash yelled over to her, waving his hands.

Dawn looked ahead of her to see she had stoped walking after thinking about Yuki Onna.

"Look at those" Ash yelled in a over-excited manner, about a few passing froslass

"Im going to catch one right pikachu?"Ash said to his buddy, who was hanging onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pi-pika-pi!" his pikachu said happily.

Before ash could ready his Infernape the ice pokemon had dissapeared.

"Oh darn it" Ash said

Pikachu was Sad about this as well.

* * *

We had finally reached a small healing center on the way too Snowpoint city, "Well we should rest for tonight" Brock said looking out the window and seeing how dark it was.

A young woman with long green hair and blue eyes came running and then, **thud!**

Brock and the young girl were lying on the floor.

"Im sooo sorry" she said helping Brock up

"No need to worry miss?" brock questioned

"Alexa" she quickly answered, but obviously was asking Brock for his name as well.

"Well im Brock and these are my friends Ash and Dawn"

"and this is my best friend pikachu" Ash said happily

"p-pi-pika-pikachu"

"Aww how cute" said alexa as she squeezed pikachu's cheek

I looked at the green haired girl too see she was in shorts and a long T-shirt, which was not winter clothing, "So if you don't mind me asking what are you doing snowpoint city?" I asked.

"Oh im researching some legends" Alexa smiled.

"Legends?" I questioned

"There are stories going around that many young men have been dissapearing in the snowy forest and never coming back".... "some say it's the work of Yuki Onna" said Alexa as she looked out the window

"oh sounds cool" I said trying to hid the terror in my voice.

"Im suprised brock hasnt gone crazy over you yet" said Ash in a monotone voice.

Brock then appeared with hearts in his eyes and grabbed Alexa's hand.

"Well alexa, why don't you research what is between our hearts cause i know you will only find lov...(Brock was cut off)" Brock then fell to the ground in pain. croagunk was standing behind Brock, "Crooo" it chuckled as it then dragged brock away.

"Ahah ha" I said somewhat embarrassed as blood flooded to my cheeks

"Well I must go" alexa smiled as she walked out the door and back to the woods in the snow

"Bye" i yelled but i was struck and fell to the floor with a thud,"Brooock watch were your going"....

"Alexa my love come back" brock yelled as he chased after the mysterious girl, croagunk was quick to follow him, "Brock wait it is getting dark out" yelled ash as he chased brock as well

* * *

I was going to follow them until I saw that all of Ash's and Brock's pokemon were still here, i guess ill just wait till they get back I said to myself.

The lobby itself was boring, just a normal log cabin like feel to it, The Dark red wood covered walls and spider webs were everywhere with one light hanging from the top 'but it was enough for me' I said to myself.

I heard the door open again "Brock Ash you can't just go running off like that" I yelled but when I turned around, I sole Paul he smirked at my embarassment. "Stupid girl I'm neither of your precious friends so don't compare me too them" Paul said in a arrogant tone, he then walked off,  
but was stopped by Dawn "wait Paul have you seen Ash or Brock" i decided to ask since it had been half and hour since they left.

"no and even if I had I wouldn't tell you useless girl now stop talking to me" paul said, "listen your arrogant b--" I paused myself and calmed down I needed to worry about Brock and Ash, not Paul but before I could walk away Paul began to talk again "finish your sentence"he said in a annoyed tone his icy cold glare focused on me.

"Nothing" I said starting to get lost in his eyes 'I wanted to see what he hid behind those unfeeling eyes 'WAIT what! no i don't, i hate that son of a bastard' by the time I had finished talking to myself Paul had walked away.

It had reached twelve o'clock, all of Ash's pokemon were extremly worried, Some of them didn't go too sleep I decided to leave and go look for them 'I'm going to regret this' I said to myself

I took two of Ashes strongest pokemon (infernape, and staraptor), and mamoswine and cyndaquil. I walked outside only too be amazed by the snow fall. "I can't believe how much the snow had acted up" I said to myself trying to block the violent flurries from reaching me. I trekked my way through the snow till I was so cold I dropped, I threw out Infernape and Cydaquil "quil quil" it yelled happily at the sight of me Before nearly burning my face off with its back fire. '**AHH cyndaquil stop it**' I said before returning him to his pokeball,  
Monfernape chuckled I gave him a glare but he wiped it off. I kept walking around yelling for Ash and Brock for what seemed like hours.

No answers, I eventually came to a cave it was hollow inside cold and dark I couldn't keep walking, I collpased in the corner shuddering at every breath Infernape was quick to wrap his arms around me too keep me warm "T-thanks". The pokemon smiled at me 'Ash brock were are you'.

I was about to fall asleep when a noise was herd, "**grrr**" said infernape in a tone so frightening it could scare a group of ursuring. Then a sole it A froslass appeared in front of me. It let out a ear bleeding shriek, but it was only its normal cry after it let out the screech infernape was quick to yell back at it, the fire on his head began to stand up higer heating up more so much that the tips of it turned a bright blue infernape, Stood in it's battle stance followed by frosslass doing the same, I then got up and blocked the two from their fight "stop it" I yelled.

The frosslass grabbed my hand, her paw was as cold as ice the yellow eyes stared straight threw me and her kimono like body began to pull me

"Let me go... stop it frosslass" I said but the frosslass was too strong it began dragging me threw the forest infernape ran as quick as possible after Frosslass I kept pulling away "let me go" I finnally released my grip but fell to the ground almost knocking my head against a rock Infernape picked me up, but instead of pulling me away from the frosslass, Infernape quickly followed it. The Frosslass brought me and infernape to another cave Instead of it being a mountin that had been carved out this cave was only ice, 'it's was so cold, i could hardly breath even with infernape so close" the frosslass was in a defense pose as we sneaked through the cave

she then led me into a room and there Ash and Brock frozen in blocks of ice I shrieked but frosslass stopped me as I watched Infernape began to melt the gaint blocks of ice, "frosslass what has happened here" I said with terror in my voice, tears began to swell up in my eyes.

The cave was covered in bones of people and pokemon. Pikachu was tied to the wall so i ran and unhooked him he was out cold(no pun intended), Frosslass picked up pikachu, Frosslass then began to tell me how this happened she pointed to the cave walls. 'I dont understand' but i followed her to them, frosslass used her free hand and carved into the ice a picture of a women, I guessed randomly "yuki onna?".

Frosslass let out a happy cry that sounded like a beautiful piano tone, Ash and Brock were thawed out but they weren't moving Frosslass then moved over to them "awweeyuh" frosslass said in another beatiful tone. she waved her hand and began to lift Ash and Brock in the air.

"Thank you Frosslass" I smiled she was still carrying pikachu so I felt like I needed to help out,  
I was about to take the electric mouse Pokemon from frosslass, when frosslass was hit by a shadow ball, she then hit the cave wall and fell. "**frosslass**" I ran over. Infernape flew into a defensive position followed by frosslass herself preparing a shadow ball.

A faint giggle was heard "who's there" I protested but another frosslass appeared this one had a deadly glare it threw a shadow ball at Infernape it was a direct hit, Infernape fell to the ground. Then my Frosslass threw a shadow ball at the evil one, it qucikly dodged it.

The frosslass's both faced eachother and began attacking, my frosslass used shadow ball and it hit the evil Frosslass slammed against the wall, but was quick to get back up. Then I was blinded by a light Then large amounts of hail started falling, hitting me like small pebbles, but both frosslass were unfazed by it.

my frosslass was quick to shoot a stream of ice from it's paws, the other frosslass dodged it.

"Watch out yuki!!" I screamed realizing I had given the Frosslass a nickname. It was to late Yuki was hit by a shadow ball she fell to the ground but before it went down yuki covered itself in a purple haze. 'huh' I pulled out my pokedex. It began to talk In a robotic tone "Destiny Bond- A move which causes the pokemons attacker to faint with it" Frosslass then stopped and fell to the ground, the other Frosslass krept twords me, but turned a purple color and fell to the ground.I sighed a relief when that happened.

As we walked away I was carrying Pikachu and frosslass, while Infernape was dragging Ash and Brock "I-I-I can-t do it, it's so cold and frosslass isn't helping"

I took one final look away from the ice cave and I sole her a women with long dark black messy hair, her skin pale as the snow around her, long fang like teeth showing over her deep red lips a, small blush touched her face her eyes were pitch black even the whites of her eyes were black endless.. She began creeping towards me I was getting colder and colder everystep she took her nails were long as she reached her hand twords me, her mouth opened teeth glaring, I knew this was the end.

"please no" I screamed, 'The woman stopped but it wasn't from my plea, infernape had grabbed onto the women breathing fire on her she threw Infernape off of her and began to walk towards me again.

I placed Pikachu and Frosslass behind me and got up "**I'm not scared!"** I lied, "My dear child there's no need to be" she smiled her breath was soo cold even from the few feet she was her nails were about to touch me. I looked into her black eyes "I'm sorry" I began to cry knowing she would surely go after pikachu frosslass and Ash and Brock when I was out of the way, "electabuzz thunder" I heard a familiar voice say, Yuki Onna took her hand away from me, even though her nail had begun to cut trough my skin like a knife. I was bleeding bad the snow around me had turned crimson.

"Torterra Leafstorm! now" he yelled yuki onna was hit by both powerful attacks at once she scurried back to the cave... but not before shooting me and icy glare I looked up too see the purple haired trainer he held out his hand, I reached for it I looked down at my wound The bleeding was ridiculous like I had been stabbed by a knife but the pain was terrible. his torterra had Ash and Brock on it's back, I then began to feel dizzy I fell too the ground but not before reaching frosslass it's eyes opened a little before I slowly dazed off.

The frosslass let out a shriek then it all went black.

* * *

**Oh noes is Dawn gonna be ok, grammar and punctuation is horrible but i tried the story was horrible but I tried I already have the second chapter done, but I want to see if I get any reviews.**

**Grammar is a hell of alot better now im not going to lie..**


End file.
